


Happy Valentine’s Day, Mr. Murdock

by burning_nova



Series: Passion Play [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, LGBT Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pre-marriage reform, Romance, Sexuality Issues, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: Jack and Frank discuss their upcoming first Valentine's Day together





	Happy Valentine’s Day, Mr. Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> So...I have been having writer's block. I promise I am attempting to write out the last chapter of Into the Fire but despite what I imagine and generally am able to write out half-coherently isn't coming together as well as I'd hoped. 
> 
> Still! I seem to be getting close to over coming this block. So enjoy this little writing exercise I worked on to help work on it and it ties into Valentine's Day.

“So…” Frank looked up at Jack. He was half sprawled on Jack’s chest and too comfortable to do more than look up. Jack looked down at him. 

“So what?”

“It’s February.” He emphasized the month’s name.

“Yes, it is.” Jack replied. 

“It’s February.” he repeated. Jack raised his brow at him. Clearly Frank’s statements weren’t enough right now. He huffed in annoyance. Okay, he was being vague but he really had hoped Jack would be able to pick up on it like with some of their romantic things. “Valentine’s Day.” Jack made a face.

“Oh yeah. We have to pick up some cards and candies for Matt to give out and something he can eat.”

“Yes, but that’s not what I meant.” He huffed. “Though, yeah, we gotta do that. I meant, what do you want to do for it?”

“Uh. Like us?”

“No, me and an empty chair at a fancy restaurant. Yes, us. It’s our first. Think we should do something.” Jack cuffed him lightly on the top of his head, more of a caress. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t had one in a while. I also don’t know how to do this with us both being men. Like do we go out-out? Do you want to stay home? We’ll need to find a sitter for Matt if it’s at night-”

“We don’t have to do a fancy dinner, Jack. But yeah, I’d like for us to go out and spend it together. Get some food, maybe a movie, drink some beer.”

“I was hoping for some sex too but I can do that.”

“I thought the sex was understood.” Jack laughed. 

“Your libido’s out of control, Frank.”

“And whose fault is it, Mr. Murdock?”

“Do you see me complaining, Mr. Castle?” Jack retorted and hauled Frank up to him. Frank helped and braced himself over the man as they met for a kiss. They weren’t going to have another round of sex so soon. He knows Jack wasn’t expecting it. They weren’t that young anymore but this was nice too. These slow moments were great.

“Let’s plan on a date then, Mr. Murdock.” Jack smiled, his eyes crinkling. For a moment Frank felt his breath catch at the sight. “I love you.”

“I know.” Jack replied, aiming for cheeky but sounding more sappy. It reminded him of what he lost and gained. Love wasn’t something he’d squander again. “I love you too. If you needed reminding.”

“Hmm. Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Don’t remind me of bells.” Jack said. “Makes me thing of the ring.” Frank laughed and dropped next to Jack. 

“I’d give you another ring if I could.” He muttered half to himself. Jack turned to him, a little surprised. 

“Frank?”

“I mean, you know.” he felt embarrassed. “We’re two men though.” 

“I know that.”

“It’s stupid. Sorry it came out.” Jack grabbed his hand and looked at him seriously. 

“You meant it though. You mean it?”

“Yeah.”

“We can’t, I know we can’t either at Church or legally but doesn’t change anything does it? Not really. We’re still a family.” He didn’t sound fully convinced.

“Yeah.” But not for the first time Frank felt a bit robbed of something by not being able to have everything with Jack that he had shared with Maria or could with another woman. There was a lot he hadn’t been too concerned about before but Frank seemed to learn lessons the hard way.

He shook his head. “So, Mr. Murdock, any idea of where’d you like to go?”

“Anywhere with decent beer.” Jack replied immediately. 

“No arguments from me.” Still he wondered, not for the first time, if Frank Murdock was a possibility even if name only.


End file.
